the_clones_of_arkfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Groups / Alignments
CHARACTER GROUPS: Main Character Groups: The Clones - “The Arborers” “The Caregivers” “The Ascended Few” “ The Aquadytes” Quick Breakdown: # Two factions of politicians # Two factions of scientists # Four different clone factions # One Grunt worker/lower class labor force. ■ RIGHTEOUS: Cojax Group, last name of guy who started it. The Cojax group has been there since the beginning of PAM. They believe in finding the planet “Gaia”, finding it is their primary mission and they will not rest until they have completed this task. They also believe in the Clone project and creating the best society so that when they get to Gaia they won’t make the same mistakes and bring the problems they had from earth. Their motto is “A Fresh Start.” ■ HUMANE: Tree People, “The Arborers” They care for the animals on the island, they are the hunters and also more war like society. They usually have clones that have studied many species of animals as well as the greatest hunters that have ever lived. Because of this they are often times fighting amongst themselves. ■ TRANSCENDENT: "The Terran Coalition" aka The Purists. - They uphold the ideals of old-earth and try to uphold and recreate the laws and political structure from earth. They had a lot of support in the begging of the mission but as they go on they will have to restructure their ideals and organization in order to face the new challenges they encounter on the journey. ■ ORTHODOX: The Ascended Few - Live on the frozen plateau of the forbidden mountain. These people are closely monitored by the scientists on Pam because they're arctic village protects the weather machine. The weather machine controls all the precipitation in the dome, as well as controlling the life-support systems throughout the entire colonization ship. They do not interact with the other three tribes on the island. Think of them like the nomads living in Nepal. ■ PRAGMATIC: The Maintenance Workers/Ordinary citizens - “The American Carbon Council” aka The ACC. - These are the workers and the forgotten souls of the Pam project. They do the dirty work like cleaning the ship and the housing quarters, working in the engine room, working on the factory lines of the ship. They are also engineers and so are looked down on by the other scientists. If something breaks down they repair it. Sadly even though they play such an important role they get no say in any of the decisions on the ship PAM. ■ AUTONOMOUS: “The Caregivers” - aka the Farmers - The caregivers live in the southern plains. They take care of the "Great Farm" that grows all of the food for, not just the clone island, but the entire ship. They are a peaceful, quiet, Amish type society. Think of them as the hobbits of our universe. The Caregivers are very focused on their farms. Yet they are hard traders, they are shrewd negotiators and must be since there is a limited area to farm. If they weren’t the island would quickly run out of resources so it’s not like they don’t have their sympathies, they just wished the other groups would help share the load of sharing food. They hold festivals and carnivals to celebrate the harvests. Since the Food is genetically enhanced it food sprouts more often. Many believe that they have stockpiles of food hidden somewhere in order to make the other tribes dependent on them and so they can leverage that dependence for their own benefit. ■ ASCENDENT: “The Aquadytes” aka the Water people - The Aquadytes Village is located on a small island in the southern/west bay of the main island. They are a Seafaring to people Who control all the trade that comes on and off the island from the "Metal Coast”. The Aquadyte Docks are located just below the coastal mountains on the southern west side of the island. This is where the Aquadytes receive all of their supplies from the scientists. On the far west side of The Dome, all the way across the ocean, there lies the “Metal Coast”. The metal coast is the transitional section between the dome and the rest of the colonization spaceship Pam. These are a hard people, they have to face the storms on the island head on and have even built large walls to block some of the fierce winds. They feel they should be in charge of the island and the other tribes should bow down to them, if they have to they will show force. ■ AMBITIOUS: "The New Reformed". These guys will use any means necessary in order to advance their ideals. They hate earth and all it stood for. They feel they are evolved beyond the past and are a new species. They do not care about finding another planet, and they do not like the project of the island. They think the island should be used for other means like creating a new homeworld. They constantly try to undermine the Pam project and often suggest abandoning it completely. ■ SELF-INDULGENT: "Wernher's Sect" aka "The Di Infiri" were a shadowy collective of roman deities associated with death and the underworld. These guys are in it tell the bitter end and they don’t care who is crushed under the wheels of progress. They also want to engineer a superior race and believe they are above everyone else on the ship. The smartest scientists are recruited to be in this group. You don’t want to be on this groups bad side because when they decide your expendable your time is limited so best to bow to their wishes but even then you probably won’t see many more mornings. Quietly they have been cloning individuals from the S.S.